


Two Absent Parties

by VanillaHorizon



Series: Fictober 2020 [10]
Category: Jane and the Dragon
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Confessions, Crushes, F/M, Fictober, Fictober 2020, Light Angst, Rare Pairings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:21:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26931310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VanillaHorizon/pseuds/VanillaHorizon
Summary: Jane and Gunther are now officially knights, knights who decide to leave their own celebration early in favor of sitting on the battlements.Day 10 of the Fictober challenge.
Relationships: Gunther Breech/Jane Turnkey, janther
Series: Fictober 2020 [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1943434
Comments: 6
Kudos: 6





	Two Absent Parties

**Author's Note:**

> I had a feeling that today's prompt would be another rare pair.  
> Prompt: "All I've ever wanted"

The two newly knighted acquaintances sat not far from each other on the battlements that night.

"So, I suppose we'll be getting our orders come next week?" Jane tried filling the not so quiet silence.

Somewhere below in one of the courtyards someone had started drunkenly singing, letting the two know that the celebrations we're still going strong despite their disappearances.

Gunther simply ignored Jane's attempt at conversation in favor of staring up to the sky, leaving them to sit in silence.

"You know, once upon a time, this was all I wanted," Gunther said as he flicked a small piece of gravel off the wall beside him.

"You say that like you no longer want to be a knight."

He shook his head, "That's not exactly what I meant."

Jane took the opportunity to admire the view laid out before them as Gunther had fallen quiet once again.

He was no longer the same person she had once known, they no longer jabbed at each other like children, instead they seemed to actually tolerate one another and treat each other with formality.

They sat there quietly until the celebration had long since died down. 

"We should head to bed since no one else is still out and about," Jane suggested.

Gunther said nothing until after she had stood and started to leave.

"You know Jane, all I've ever wanted was your affection."

She halted in her steps and turned around to face him, but he was still overlooking the ground below the battlements, not looking directly at her.

Jane opened her mouth to reply, to say something, but no words came.

"That's why I was always so tough on you when we were younger, a stupid childhood crush."

She swallowed down the nervousness that the confession brought and shifted awkwardly on her feet.

"I never would've guessed, I'm sorry."

He finally turned to face her at those words.

"What do you have to be sorry for?"

Gunther didn't give her time to reply because he started to speak again before she had the chance.

"I was the one acting like a spoiled brat, resorting to tormenting you rather than accepting that I would like someone like you."

"Ouch, right in the heart," she sarcastically said.

"I didn't mean that in a bad way." He shook his head, turning away in an attempt to hide the red tint that had come to his cheeks.

She smiled softly, "I know you didn't, and don't worry, I won't hold it against you since I was a bit of a spoiled brat myself."

A small smile made its way to his face.

With a nod, he finally stood up.

"How about we start over with a clean slate, forget the past and everything?" He suggested.

Jane shook her head, "I don't think I would like that since our pasts have been so entwined, but maybe we can start _here_ as friends instead?"

She held out a hand towards him with a kind smile on her face.

Gunther couldn't help but smile at her, "Alright, friends then," He said as he shook her hand.

When the morning sun started to peek through the window of Gunther's room, he let out a soft sigh.

In his hand, as he stood over the fireplace was a crumpled note.

The note he had wanted to give Jane, the note telling her how he felt.

In some sense, he _had_ told her how he had felt when they were younger, just not that he still felt that way about her.

Clenching the note in his fist once again, he finally threw it into the dying embers.

"It's not like she would return my feelings anyway," He sadly admitted to himself before turning to leave his room.

Little did he know that the admission he had given in the hours prior also had Jane unable to sleep.

"I'm being stupid, he said it was a childhood crush, obviously nothing more," she huffed as she threw her blankets off and got ready for the day.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed my latest contribution to this particular rarepair hell.  
> Will there be more Janther in the coming days of the Fictober challenge? Maybe. I guess you'll just have to keep an eye out for yourselves if you want to find out.


End file.
